I Love You Forever 2
by kazumaqim98
Summary: What happen if they didn't meet in the past? Will they meet again in the future? Another version of "I love you forever". Another version of my OC X Bluebell ...
1. Chapter 1 : The start of a new life

What happen if they didn't meet in the past? Will they meet again in the future? Another version of "I love you forever".

In a faraway town, lived a famous swordsman name "Kai" he was one of the greatest swordsmen's. One day Kai meet a girl and fall in love with her. After 6 month they dated finally they married and got a son named "Aqim".

6 Years has passed, Aqim grew up and going to celebrate his 6th birthday. Aqim was really excited since he didn't have any friends. He grew up in the mansion with his father's servants. He also didn't go to school since his father hired a home tutor.

Today the waited day, many people attend the party. Aqim was very happy but he fell a dark aura under a desk. He bravely looks under the desk and found a crying kid. Aqim asked the kid why he is crying. The kid answers "My father forgot my birthday. My birthday is today too." Aqim sat beside that boy and give him some sweets. And that how the friendship starts.

One month has passed, since Aqim meet with his only friend "Akira". Kai was a strict father, everyday Aqim need to practice fighting with swords, not only Aqim thought since Akira became Aqim friend, Kai forced Akira to train too but Akira seems happy.

One day, when Aqim and Akira wandering in the town, Aqim accidently bumped on a girl. Aqim look at the girl and he said sorry. The girl replied "It's okay and are you hurt?" Aqim replied "I'm okay. I never see you before?" The girl replied "I'm just moved here. My name is Bluebell" Aqim smiled and replied "I'm Aqim. Hope we can be friend" both of them smiled at each other.

The next day, Aqim was supposed to meet Bluebell but suddenly an Indigo colour cat jump on Aqim and rub it's head on Aqim body. Aqim didn't scold the cat but he pet the cat and soon the cat walk away. Aqim arrived late but Bluebell was still waiting for him. They both have fun and promise to meet again tomorrow.

The next day, Aqim and Akira were training and suddenly Aqim fainted. Akira was shocked and call for help. Kai was shocked to know that Aqim fainted. He rushed and arrived at the training room and put Aqim on his lap.

Aqim open his eyes slowly and saw his father but his father faced was scary. Kai asked Aqim if he touched something weird and Aqim answer that he touched a weird Indigo coloured cat. Kai slap Aqim and scold him. Aqim was about to cry until Kai take all Aqim belongings and chase him out. Aqim take all his belongings and run away leaving his father house and leaving poor Bluebell that still waiting for him.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 : The second meeting

9 years later, Aqim never return to his home again. For Bluebell she waited for 9 years and she gave up assuming that Aqim has forgotten their promise. She was really sad that Aqim leave him for 9 years without any news.

One day, Byakuran asked Bluebell to go to the Varia headquarters. He said that Bluebell will receive a special training from the Varia. Bluebell went to the Varia headquarter with a boring face.

After a few hours walking, Bluebell arrived. Bluebell enters the headquarters and meets with a girl and tells the girl that she is Bluebell. The girl told Bluebell to meet with a guy at the counter. Bluebell went to the counter with a lazy expression.

Bluebell was shocked when she go to the counter, the one who is waiting at the counter looks like Aqim. His brown hair, green eyes and everything looks exactly like Aqim. Then the boy smile when he saw Bluebell and said "There you are Bluebell chan" Bluebell replied with a high voice "Aqim?!" the boy smile and replied "How did you know my name?" Bluebell was shocked with his replied and she said that Byakuran told him.

Aqim takes Bluebell to the meeting room and he opens the door while shouting "Xanxus san! Bluebell chan is here!" Xanxus replied "Finally! I was waiting for that trash!" Bluebell enters the room while Aqim leave the room because he has other things to do.

Bluebell wasn't listening to Xanxus lecture. She just keep thinking that Aqim already forgotten her. She was spacing out until Xanxus shoot the wall because Bluebell wasn't listening. Xanxus leave the room while Squalo ask Bluebell to meet Aqim and ask him about her schedule.

Aqim was in his room while looking at his old picture. He mumbles "It really is Bluebell chan. She still looks the same. I hope she didn't mad at me for forgetting my promise. But I won't tell her that I'm Aqim. I mean the Aqim that was her childhood friend." Suddenly, someone knock the door.

Aqim open the door and shocked to see Bluebell. "Bluebell chan?" He said. Bluebell replied "Squalo ask me to meet you. He said you will tell me my schedule" Aqim smile and said "Sure let's go to the garden" They both walk to the garden.

~To be continued~


End file.
